But I'm your wife!
by findmyway
Summary: What if Phoebe hadn't forgiven Joey for proposing to Rachel in season 8? Phoey oneshot. please R&R.


**A/N: Here it goes, my first Phoey! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the characters.**

" It's a scary world out there, especially for a single mom. Now, I always thought that you and I had a special bond. So, Phoebe Buffay, will you marry me?"

Phoebe could still recall every single sweet word Joey had said to her. She'd been on cloud number nine for a while, only to fall right back off of it, when he'd suddenly uttered the exact same words to Rachel. She'd actually thought he'd meant it, when he proposed to her, but of course it had only been because of the baby. She should have known better really: a handsome guy like Joey would never ever go for her in a million years.

That didn't stop her from being angry with him, though. She didn't appreciate him playing with her heart like that. She'd been harboring a crush on him for years now. Ever since their first kiss, when she'd pretended to be Ursula, she'd been having the distinct feeling that there was something more between them, than just friendship. That she now turned out to be wrong, was a major blow to her.

She'd tried to stay strong back at Monica's apartment, but now when she was home alone, she did have no such reservations. She was just sitting on her couch, while she let the tears flow.

She was pulled from her thoughts, when all of a sudden: the door to her apartment opened. "Hey Pheebs, listen I'm really gonna need that ring b… hey, what's wrong?" Joey asked, quickly becoming worried about his friend, when he saw the state she was in.

" Nothing Joey, here's your stupid ring back!" she yelled furiously, as she yanked the ring off of her finger and threw it at Joey's chest.

Joey wasn't letting it go that easily, however, as he picked up the ring and went to sit right next to her on the old brown sofa. He subsequently took a gentle hold of her hand and placed the ring back onto her finger. " There." Then he hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and moved closer. Joey quickly changed his mind about that last action though, when she flinched and glared daggers at him.

" You get the hell out of my couch, Joseph Tribbiani!" she practically spat, as she scooted even further away from him.

" Phoebe, Phoebe please. Tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" Joey asked, still keeping a calm composure.

" What did you do? What did you do? You proposed to Rachel, not even an hour after you proposed to me! That's what you did!" Phoebe yelled, unable to keep her pent-up emotions at bay.

" Oh, is that what this is all about? Well, if it makes you feel any beter, I'm not exactly in love with Rachel. I only asked her to marry me, because I didn't want her to have to raise the baby on her own."

" Really?"

" Yeah, Pheebs. I never loved Rachel. I mean: she's hot, sure, but she's not Phoebe Buffay-hot."

" What do you mean by that?" Phoebe asked softly, surprised by his reply.

" Well, that's what this is all about, isn't it? You're a bit jealous of me and Rachel. I'm not a complete idiot, you know," Joey said, smiling warmly at his friend.

" You're not an incomplete idiot either, Joey. You're perfect, just the way you are," Phoebe stated sincerely, staring into Joey's eyes, as she slowly started leaning closer towards him.

Joey still didn't seem to get the hint though, as he asked: " So, who do you want me to set you up with?"

" What?" Phoebe asked, dumbfounded, quickly snapping out of her lust-fueled trance.

" Who do you want me to set you up with? I mean, I know quite a few guys on _Days Of Our Lives_, who are to this day still single."

" Again, I repeat: what?"

" I want to fix you up with someone, Pheebs. I mean: you're clearly missing a boyfriend in your life, since you're so jealous of mine and Rachel's engagement.

" Joseph Tribbiani, I was wrong. You really are an idiot! Phoebe exclaimed, as she lightly slapped him across the face.

" Ouch, what do you mean, Pheebs? I'm only trying to help you out here."

" Well, you're not doing a very good job, doofus!"

" Why not? What am I doing wrong?"

" You're just assuming I would want to date any of your actor friends, while in fact I'm already in love with someone," Phoebe declared defiantly.

" Oh really? Who do you love?" Joey inquired, sheer curiosity shining in his eyes. He secretly hoped it was him, but feared that that wouldn't be the case at all.

" It's Ross, isn't it? Is it Ross? That's probably not such a good idea, you know, since he's having a kid with Rachel now."

" Oh my god, Joey! It's not Ross!" Phoebe shouted, shutting her eyes tightly while face-palming.

" Well, who is it then? Chandler? He's married, Phoebe," Joey ranted, still not having a single clue.

That's when Phoebe finally had enough, as she grabbed a tight hold of his face and started to kiss him passionately.

Joey was surprised at first, but then he eagerly began returning the kiss, biting Phoebe's bottom lip and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. The kissing soon became even more intense, as he suddenly pushed her backward onto the couch, went to lie on top of her and began worshipping her neck with his soft lips. Phoebe moaned, right before pulling his head back to hers, for another heated make-out session.

Their special moment had to end sometime though, and they quickly realized that that moment had come, when they were both out of breath.

" Oh, wow," they both uttered dreamily, at exactly the same time, before smiling warmly at one another.

Then, Joey grabbed a tight hold of his new girlfriend's hand and said: " Well, I'm most definitely gonna marry you now, if you're still up for it."

" Hell yeah, I'm still up for it," Phoebe retorted, as she stared at him longingly. Then, she suddenly changed her mind as she thought about something.

" Wait, we can't get married! What about Rachel."

" Eh, she has Ross," Joey stated casually.

" Yeah, you're probably right," Phoebe agreed.

Then, there came a long pause in the conversation, as Joey just sat there staring at her dumbfoundedly.

" Well, come on, Joseph! Re-propose to me!"

" Oh, oh of course."

Then, Joey went down on one knee once again and asked: " Phoebe Buffay, will you marry me?"

" Oh, not without a ring I won't," she replied, surprisingly.

" Hey, that's not fair! You still have my ring."

" Oh yes that's right, I forgot. Well in that case: a thousand times yes, Mr. Tribbiani!"

" Really?" Joey asked, as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

" Really. Now get your Italian ass over here, so we can get cracking on our wedding night."

" But it's only 4 o'clock in the afternoon."

" Joey!" His fiancée whined, as she pulled him back towards her.

" Oh right," he uttered, then produced a seductive growl, right before melding his lips back to hers.

**A/N: So there you go, my first oneshot! I hope it didn't suck too bad. Please leave me some comments, cause I'm a review-junkie.**


End file.
